And a Happy New Year
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Sequel to Great Christmas For Harry. Five years have passed and it's the New Year. See what's happened in those five years and watch how Harry and Sirius celebrate the New Year. Slash. M/M. HP/SB
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **And a Happy New Year

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Five years have passed and it's the New Year. See what's happened in those five years and watch how Harry and Sirius celebrate the New Year

**Warning: **Slash, language, mpreg

_**Sequel to "Great Christmas for Harry".**_

* * *

**And a Happy New Year**

CHAPTER 1

Five years passed and Harry has never been happier with his life. Ever since Sirius returned, after being dead for a couple months, he's never felt so loved. And he's gained a family bigger than he thought possible for himself.

Ever since age eleven his family has grown from the only three people he had—and he only considered them family because of his Aunt even though she treated him like crap. His family has grown from just his two best friends—who he thought of as brother and sister—to his best mate's family. Then on to his godfather—who became a lover—and Moony—who was almost like a father figure—along with his Headmaster and Head of House. Those two he considered grandparents.

Then it continued growing after Voldemort's defeat and Sirius' return.

Draco and Harry became friends during their sixth year and were now as close as Harry was with Ron and Hermione. They considered each other brothers after two years of close friendship. And for that Harry was allowed and got great pleasure out of teasing Draco about his relationship with Fred and George Weasley. The blonde had tried to deny them and ignore them, but with the twins, if the twins want something they're going to have it. And after a few weeks of chasing, they finally got Draco and have been together ever since. Draco had been worried about what his parents would think, but they just smirked and said it was about time he gave in.

Lucius and Harry's relationship took a bit of time to get to where they were now—due to years of the man trying to kill him—but in the end it was great. Lucius was a great man to have as a friend. He was loyal and dependable, and if you were lucky enough to become special in his eyes, he accepted you as family and nothing was more important to Lucius than family.

Remus and Severus started seeing each other after the New Years five years ago and were married three years later. Severus accepted to try to be friends with Sirius for Remus, and it was a little strained at first due to a bad past. But after an overdue apology from Sirius, their friendship grew and now it wasn't so shocking to find the two talking and laughing together. Harry and Severus' friendship always stayed the professor/student way during school but it wasn't hostile or even strained. It was comfortable and Harry had no problem talking to Severus if he ever needed advice. Even when Severus called him, "brat," it got Harry to smile because it wasn't said in the way like it was for the first five years of their relationship. It was said just like when Severus called Sirius "mutt" and Sirius called Severus "Snivellus." Said with affection. Once Harry graduated, the friendship became close and even closer when Severus popped the question after getting Harry and Sirius' blessing.

Neville and Luna became closer to Hermione, Ron, Draco, the twins, and Harry after fifth year. Harry had always liked Neville and trusted him so it wasn't hard for them to get close, same with Luna. Neville and Draco's friendship was a bit awkward in the beginning—with Neville stuttering or Draco not knowing what to say—but with time they became comfortable with each other.

Harry and Sirius still didn't talk to Molly or Ginny and Harry honestly didn't miss them. After being away from Molly for some time he came to realize that he never really felt comfortable around her with her smothering and babying. Like during his fifth year when Sirius and Remus were the only ones who wanted to tell him about what they thought Voldemort had been after. She had said he was just a boy but a boy didn't face and fight Voldemort as much as he had and live to tell the tale. And he hadn't missed Ginny once he got away from her following and her gushing over the Boy-Who-Lived.

Of course, Molly and Ginny had tried to talk to him after that Christmas break and get back on his good side but it hadn't worked. He hadn't talked to Ginny after Christmas break because he had still been pissed off at her. He also hadn't replied to any of Molly's letters about saying sorry and that she hoped he could forgive her. And he was glad he didn't either because during their Easter break Sirius had thought it would be nice to invite the Weasley family back to his home, Ginny and Molly too. Harry had been against it but Sirius thought it would have been a good idea to give them a second chance, especially with the fact that he didn't want to strain the Weasley family by invited all of the men and not the women.

It had been fine for a few days. Molly and Ginny being polite while Harry and Sirius did the same. But it had changed half way through the week when Draco caught Ginny trying to slip a potion into Harry's drink and stopped him from drinking it in time. Then Ginny had shouted and raved about it just being a potion to counter the one Sirius had over him and that she had gotten the idea and potion from Molly. To say that Harry and Sirius had been pissed was an understatement. Sirius didn't even bother telling them to leave. He just changed the wards right there and then to literally kick them out of the house and end up on their asses out on the street.

Sirius and Harry haven't talked to them since, along with Draco, Fred and George, Ron, and Hermione. Anyone else who did was family and a few Order members, but it was barely a nod and few word to be polite. And no one ever left their drinks unattended around those two.

After graduation Harry and Sirius made their relationship known by going out while holding hands and touching and kissing whenever they wanted. They had kept it hidden for a while because they wanted it just for themselves after getting it back but then agreed after Harry's sixth year to just continue keeping it secret until he was done with school. They didn't want Harry have to deal with the press or the owls from witch and wizards while he should focus on school.

And boy did they grab attention. Not only was the Boy-Who-Conquered dating Sirius Black, an older man and a Lord. But he was dating his godfather. Of course the press had been all over it and they had gotten Howlers from witch and wizards saying that it was sick and wrong—those they had burned as soon as they saw what it was, not bothering to listen. And then they had others that congratulated them. Harry and Sirius ignored it all, especially during the year after Harry graduated.

After Harry graduated from Hogwarts, he didn't become an Auror like everyone thought and expected. There were even some that demanded he become one and stopped him on the street to demand answers. No, Harry had asked Lucius to mentor him business wise because he wanted to eventually own his own business, and Lucius even taught him in the ways of being a Lord and about the Wizangamot since Harry took the title of Lord Potter when he turned seventeen, which meant he took the Potter seat in the Wizangamot. The press had speculated that it was just Harry's way of getting close to another older man, another Lord, and had questioned if Harry was having an affair with him. Sirius and Harry had ignored it and laughed a few times about it along with Lucius. The things people come up with just to sell a paper.

So, after a year of being under Lucius' wing, Harry started his own business and again caused attention drawn to him and a mixed reaction. He opened up a sex shop. The press had wondered how perverted Harry was and if it was all do to his relationship with Sirius and his suppose affair with Lucius. But the truth was he liked…no loved sex. And he wanted a store that fed to people's needs. He liked helping people rekindle their sex and/or love life. He liked holding a shop where people can buy things without being judged for their sexual preference or their taste in what gets them off. The only down side was that he found out about the sex life of certain people who he could live without knowing about. Like Remus and Severus'.

Of course there were people who were outraged that he would open such a shop and right on the main street of Diagon Alley. There were people who just shouted, "Finally." And then there were the people, mostly parents, who were only worried about children getting into the store, especially with it right across the street from the Weasley's joke shop where kids go constantly. But they didn't worry long since you couldn't see inside the store from the outside, he had an age ward on the door to ban anyone under seventeen—just like the one Dumbledore used during his fourth year—along with a anti theft ward. Plus, he even checked ID which was the same as their bank card from Gringotts because wards don't stop everything.

The Gringotts bank card was similar to a credit card but it also said the holder's age which automatically updated on birthdays. And it couldn't be forged or stolen since it went right back to the owner if someone did try stealing it. So Harry didn't have to worry about some kid getting past his age ward somehow and also faking an id.

Harry loved his shop, he loved his family, and he loved his Sirius. How could it get any better?

* * *

Twenty one year old Harry was behind the counter ringing up his customer's purchase when he heard the bell chime to announce another new customer. He looked up to see Draco. He smiled with a nod and finished what he was doing. "Here you are."

"Thank you," the young woman smiled, with still the blush she's had since entering, and took the bag.

"You're welcome. Have a great day."

"You too." And the next customer came up.

It was the day before New Year's Eve so his shop was really busy with people buying last minute lube, toys, lingerie; anything to use for the New Year celebration. And he was going to be busy tomorrow too although he'd only be open till noon.

"Hey Harry," Draco said as he came over while Harry checked the next customer's id and ran up her purchases.

"Hey Dray. What's up?"

"Just got off work so I figured I'd come over for a while."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He remembered when he told Draco that he was planning to open a sex shop. He had blushed so hard, and declared that he would never step foot in the shop after opening day—he had to be there for moral support that day—because the twins kept getting excited and talking about wanting to just live in the store. Now, it seemed it was hard to get rid of Draco.

Draco, Fred, and George were another sex life Harry could have lived without knowing about. And he knew all too well since they always went to Harry for advice on products and demanded he inform them whenever there was any new product appearing.

"Alright. You gonna stay here till closing?"

"Yeah, since I'm coming over for dinner."

Harry nodded. "Go check out the new voice activated dildo over up front to keep yourself busy."

"Ooo." Draco was suddenly gone from Harry's side like a kid after candy.

"He seems excited," the woman in front of him observed.

He gave a small smile and tucked the receipt into the bag. "He does, doesn't he?"

"You two are close?"

"Practically brothers. Here you are," he said as he handed over the bag. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So Harry," Draco drawled as he ran his hand over the display dildo while Harry was cleaning up and straightening the shop. Harry always did the cleaning and straightening the shop at the end of the day after sending his few employees home.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

Harry frowned and paused in straightening up a corset. He looked back at Draco. "Yes. Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just asking. I mean, I know you're happy being with Sirius. But don't you ever think about you two getting bonded?"

"Sure I think about it," Harry said with a shrug as he resumed straightening the racks. "I mean, when you've been in a relationship for as long as we have you tend to every now and again; especially when many around you get married."

Hermione and Ron married two years ago, a few months after Remus and Severus. Lucius and Narcissa renewed their vows during the summer after Draco's sixth year. It had been a simple ceremony in their back yard and it had been really touching because they were deeply in love and said their own vows; where when they first married they just said their I do's and that was it since it was more like a business deal. Neville and Luna recently became engaged and Harry wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore and Minerva were next.

"But like you said, 'I'm happy with Sirius.' I don't care if we…" he trailed off when dizziness hit him as he straightened up from his earlier hunched over position.

"Harry?"

He's been getting dizzy a lot lately, a reason why he was going to the doctor's tomorrow after closing the shop. It's been going on for the past two weeks, along with a few days of upset stomachs.

"Harry?"

He took a deep breath after the dizziness passed and turned back to Draco. "Sorry. Got a bit dizzy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now, where was I?"

Draco eyed Harry for a few seconds before saying, "You don't care if you…"

"Oh, yeah, I don't care if we bond today, tomorrow, or never. As long as I have him." Harry chuckled. "I said the same thing to Sirius when he brought it up last year."

"You two talked about it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He asked me last year after my birthday if I was happy just being the way we were." Harry looked back at Draco and saw the blonde still staring at the dildo and biting down on his bottom lips. "Draco?" He looked up. "Are you happy with Fred and George?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm guessing you think about bonding with them."

Draco looked back down as he tucked his hands in his pockets, Draco's tell sign he was nervous to voice it. But Draco was a Malfoy so he didn't let nerves stop him. He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I want us to be together in every sense possible. I want a ring that says I belong to them. I love my Hell Raisers." He shrugged but smiled.

Harry walked to Draco to put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with wanting that Draco."

"You sound like you don't want it though."

"I never said that. I just said I don't care if we do or not. As long as we're together. And Draco, don't compare yourself to me, or anyone else, especially when it comes to something like bonding. Everyone's different with their wants."

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess I'm just asking since I realized recently that we seem to be the only ones of our friends that aren't married or engaged. And I wanted to know what you thought about it."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Let's get out of here and go pick up Fred and George. I'm starving."

* * *

All four men walked through the door and could already smell dinner being made.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as Dobby appeared to take their robes and coats. Sirius had hired Dobby as another house elf after Harry graduated. He said he would have hired him sooner but Dobby apparently didn't want to stop working at Hogwarts until Harry graduated. Dobby learned how to properly speak and be a proper house elf from Kreacher and they both now wore the Black and Potter crest on their new clothes that Sirius had made for them.

"You're welcome Harry," he said. Harry had made him stop calling him Master Harry Potter real quick and Sirius had done the same. "Dinner will be served in a few minutes. In the meantime Sirius is in the sitting room with Mr. Lupin-Snape and Mr. Snape."

"Thanks," they all said and made their way there.

They heard laughter as they approached the sitting room and saw Remus and Severus sharing the love seat with Remus leaning into Severus while Sirius was sitting in the chair. The three men turned to see them come in.

"Harry!" Sirius smiled and beckoned Harry over while Draco, Fred, and George took the couch.

Not even thinking about it Harry made his way to Sirius and automatically sat in his lap after giving him a kiss. Harry hadn't grown that much over years so he was still shorter and smaller than Sirius.

"Hello love," Harry said. "Hey Remus, Sev."

"Hey Harry."

"How was work?" Severus asked as he played with Remus' hair.

"Busy."

"Same here," the twins said while wrapping their arms around Draco.

"It's amazing how the holidays make people flock to a joke shop the same as a sex shop," Severus drawled.

The three business men smiled. "I know, isn't it great?" they all said together.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Snivellus." Sirius said as he played with Harry's hair and wrapped the arm around Harry's torso tighter. "New Years is a time for celebration and everyone wants to start the New Year off with a bang. Whether it's fireworks by the genius twins or by making fireworks of their own and that's where my Harry's store comes into the picture."

Harry chuckled when Remus blushed because Severus smiled down at him. That smile said enough for Harry to know that he will be seeing his former Potions professor tomorrow for last minute shopping.

As Severus talked to Fred and George, Sirius pulled Harry back and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I missed you today, love."

Harry smiled. "And I you." He turned to face Sirius better and lost himself in his gray eyes.

As Sirius lost himself in Harry's hypnotic Avada Kedavra green eyes-he had them corrected his sixth year so he no longer wore glasses—Sirius still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He and Harry have been together since Harry's fifth year and they've been through a lot. Sirius died during his fifth year when he went to Harry in the Ministry. His whole goal while recovering was Harry.

Harry almost died his sixth year when that Weasley bitch slipped that potion into his drink. Yes it was supposed to counter a potion but because Harry wasn't under the influence of potion, it would have sent him into convulsions and stop his heart.

They've been through the press trying to get an interview about their relationship. They've been through the press trying to rip them apart by spreading rumors about Harry having an affair with Lucius. They've been through people coming up to them on the street wondering how they could be together when it was wrong, why Harry wasn't an Auror, and how Harry could think about opening a sex shop. Sure they've ignored the press and had a good laugh and they even ignored most of the people, but some things from people they couldn't ignore and its brought Harry to tears or sent Sirius into a rage to the point he got in a fight.

They've even been through a number of fights themselves; most of them started when one was jealous and possessive. But through all of that, they've been there for each other and their love for one another has never dimmed. If anything its grown.

Sirius cupped the back of Harry's neck and smiled before pulling him down to press a kiss to his lips. Harry hummed into his mouth before wrapping his arms around his neck and Sirius tightened his arm around him. This man was his. He was his Harry.

Someone cleared their throat. "Um, excuse me."

They pulled back from one another to look and saw Draco standing beside their chair, smirking down at them. "Dobby announced dinner."

"Oh," Harry said before getting up.

The three walked to the dining room and took their seats with the others.

Sirius loved the way Grimmauld place looked now. It was homey, livable, and Sirius was proud to call it home now. During Harry's seventh year, Sirius took to cleaning up the place and redecorating. No more dark artifacts that could harm anyone were around. There were no longer any previous house elf heads hanging up. His mother's screaming portrait had been removed, and the Black family tree had been taken down. Of course, everything had to be moved to a vault since none of the things could be destroyed, but Sirius didn't care. As long as they were removed from the house. Now everything wasn't so dark and haunted but bright and alive.

"I see you two finally came up for air," Severus drawled as he drank his drink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry murmured as he set his plate. "What time are we meeting tomorrow again?"

Sirius shook his head while the others laughed, smiled, or groaned.

"It amazes me that we can do the same thing for five years and you can't remember the time we get together."

"Excuse me for having a life."

Sirius chuckled and patted Harry's hand. "Eight o'clock love."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So you wouldn't believe-" Fred said.

"who came into the store-" George continued before they both finished.

"today."

"Who?"

"Ginny," they said together.

A silence washed over everyone for a few seconds, no doubt remembering how she almost killed Harry - Sirius was sure remembering it and squeezed Harry's hand in the process. "Yeah?" Harry asked, breaking the silence and squeezing Sirius' hand back.

Fred grimaced. "Yeah. Asked us if-"

"we wanted to spend New Year's Eve-"

"with her and mom this year." Fred finished with a scowl.

"Of course you said no right?" Draco asked as he looked at them.

"Of course!"

Severus and Remus were unusually quiet so Sirius looked at them and saw how Remus' eyes were shining gold - a sign his wolf has risen - and Severus seemed to be trying to hold in his anger. They looked at him and when he gave them a questioning glance they just shook their heads and went back to eating and listening to the twins.

"How'd she look?" Draco asked.

"Slutty," the twins said while shaking their heads.

Sirius shook his head too. He hadn't seen or heard from Ginny or Molly since that Easter but he heard from the people who still saw them and talked to them that they weren't doing so great. Ginny had turned into a major slut, dressing the part and definitely acting the part. Molly was angry at how most of her children refused to talk to her and was still convinced that Sirius had some kind of hold over Harry. Ginny too. They still got letters from time to time from the two Weasley women but they never replied, or even opened them. They just instantly sent them back, or burned them; depending on their mood of the day.

"Well, enough about that," Sirius said. "How was everyone's day?"

* * *

They were lying in bed when Harry suddenly pounced on Sirius. "Harry," Sirius chuckled while Harry peppered his face and neck with kisses all over.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" He asked even though he wasn't complaining, he even wrapped his arms around the younger man and accepted Harry's attack.

"Just (kiss) expressing (kiss) my (kiss) love."

Sirius smiled and accepted the pecks for a while before he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and kept those delicious lips against his. After so many years together, he still loved Harry's lips and received great pleasure from tasting his mouth, and skin, and cock. Pretty much anything Harry. He's just so _fucking _delicious.

Sirius rolled over so he was on top of Harry and pressed a peck to Harry's lips before looking down at him. "Now let me express my love."

* * *

The shop was packed, like he expected, so he had all his employees working. Two—including Harry—worked the registers while four worked the floor and two were in charge of the changing rooms. Only around holidays did he need all of his employees working at once because of the crowd when he usually only needed two or three joining Harry.

Severus had showed up earlier in the day so Harry was only waiting for the twins to arrive.

As Harry was ringing up a pair of knickers, he heard the door open. He only looked so he could see who was in and who was out, so when he looked up and saw Fred and George looking around, Harry smiled.

The twins were regular customers but they only dealt with Harry and nobody else.

So when he caught their eye he gave a nod to the customer he was helping to let them know he would talk to them after dealing with her. They nodded back and started walking around while Harry finished with the woman.

"Hey Harry, saw the twins. I'll take over for you," his employee Dave said.

"Thanks."

Harry walked over to the twins and smiled. "What will it be today boys?"

They smiled. "What would you recommend-" Fred asked looking around.

"to get our Draco hot and heavy?" George finished with his eye on a pair of handcuffs.

Harry knew the twins had a thing for tying the blonde up and it wasn't from recommending a pair of cuffs one time. It was from walking in on them a few times and each time Draco had been tied up some way. And boy had it been hot, though he wouldn't admit it.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, "I know how you guys like to tie Draco up." They grinned at that and got a faraway look in their eyes. Harry had to snap his fingers to bring them back to the present. "Anyway, how about silk ties instead of cuffs? We have a row of colors that came in recently and if I know Draco, he'd like the thought of being tied up with Slytherin green."

"Brilliant!" they cheered and followed Harry over to the silks.

"Will it hold him?" Fred asked as he and George fingered the long silk tie.

"Yeah, otherwise they wouldn't be so popular. Plus, it won't cut off his circulation if you tie too tight. Actually, what it does is, you tie it around him." He didn't want to say around his wrists because who knew if they would only tie it around his wrists. "And then it automatically forms around, whatever you're tying, and holds him secure without being too tight or too loose."

"Can it be used as a cock ring?" George asked in a husky voice and his eyes glazed over. No doubt he was imagining the uses of the tie.

Harry was happy he was immune to questions like that after being in a relationship with Sirius and working in the sex shop. He was asked questions like that all the time.

"Yes." Harry nodded but quickly stopped when he got a bit dizzy.

"We'll take five," they said simultaneously.

Harry grabbed five. "Okay. One more thing. Draco saw this yesterday and looked interested."

"What is it?"

"A voice activated dildo."

"No way!" they screamed and practically glued themselves to Harry so they could get there faster.

"Guys back up," Harry chuckled. "Here." He passed Fred the box while handing George the one on display. "Now, I'm going back to the register and I'll hold your silks until you come up."

They vaguely waved at him, causing him to chuckle, before he left them to look over the toy.

* * *

"So…" Remus drawled as he plopped down beside Sirius who was reading in the sitting room.

"…Yes?"

"Excited for tonight?"

Remus saw Sirius frowning at him and he had a hard time not smirking at his long time friend. He knew all about what his friend had planned tonight.

"Yes."

"Of course," he smiled.

"What are you on about?" Sirius said as he snapped his book shut.

"Me? Nothing."

"You know, I think all your years with Severus are rubbing off on you."

This time Remus let himself smirk. "Why thank you."

"Okay that was creepy. That was a Snape smirk."

Remus just smirked again. It was fun to creep Sirius out every now and again.

"Okay, seriously, what were you on about?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I know what you have planned tonight."

Sirius' eyes widened for a second before he smiled. "So you approve?"

"Of course Sirius." He nodded as he sighed. Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend and pat his back. "Are you worried?"

He chewed on his bottom lip before nodding slowly. "A little bit."

"You know Harry loves you right?"

"Yes, but that's not a guarantee."

Remus stared at Sirius and didn't know what to say to assure his friend. But he didn't know. He knew no matter how much he told Sirius that Harry loved him, Sirius would find some excuse. But at the same time, Sirius was right. There was no guarantee. So he just pat Sirius' back and gave him the comfort he could.

* * *

Harry and Sirius had just arrived to Malfoy Manor at nine o'clock and were immediately greeted by everyone. Every Christmas everyone got together at Number 12 Grimmauld Place but during every New Year everyone met at Malfoy Manor.

Sirius hasn't been able to stop staring at Harry since he saw Harry changing. He was wearing a green button up shirt that brought out his eye color but what was giving Sirius a hard time to keep his arousal down were the leather pants he was wearing. They were like a second pair of skin and it made Harry's ass look even better. They made Sirius want to grab him, even spank his ass a bit.

"Harry you look wonderful," Hermione gushed when she saw him.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said, sending a smirk to Sirius which made his heart trip up a bit. "I felt like trying something different."

"Well, it is different and looks great. Now come on, Rose has been demanding for you all day."

Sirius watched Harry beam at hearing Hermione and Ron's two year old daughter demanding for him and it made Sirius wonder if Harry wanted children. That was something they've never talked about since they weren't even bonded. Sirius could see Harry being a parent. He was great with Rose and smiled whenever he saw a cute baby or toddler. Sirius on the other hand… Sirius wasn't too sure about how he would do as a father. He loved kids, no doubt about it, but he wasn't so sure if he'd be great at fatherhood.

Sirius made a mental note to bring that up with Harry sometime in the future.

"Hello Sirius," Lucius said as he came up.

"Sirius," Narcissa said and came up to give him a hug and a kiss to each cheek. "It's good to see you."

"You too Cissy and Luscious."

Lucius smirked at the name while Narcissa laughed.

"'AWWY!" They heard screamed from the party room and immediately knew it was Rose.

Narcissa smiled as the men chuckled. "I see Harry finally came. Rose has been demanding for Harry since they got here."

"Hermione said she's been doing it all day."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lucius drawled as they made their way to the party room. "That girl just loves Harry."

Narcissa leaned into Sirius. "Sometimes I wonder if she loves him the most of everyone."

Sirius smiled and it turned into a grin when they arrived to the party room and saw Harry holding Rose and playing peek-a-boo by covering her eyes with his hand. She had a goofy grin and was giggling while constantly keeping a hold of his hand, even when he pulled away. Harry was grinning and pulling faces every time he let her see him and it was just the most adorable sight he saw.

Harry looked over at him and smiled before turning back to Rose who had moved his hand over her eyes on her own, making Harry chuckle. Sirius walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Hello Rose."

"SIWIUS!"

Harry chuckled while Sirius smiled and pressed a raspberry to the cute little redhead's cheek, causing the toddler to giggle. He then pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and got the result that's been the same for a while now. Rose stopped giggling and stared at them before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck as much as she could and getting a stubborn look in her eyes that reminded them that she was the daughter of both Ron and Hermione. "Mine."

"No, mine," Sirius said.

"Mine."

"Sirius," Harry sighed but Sirius ignored him because it was something he and Rose did ever since she started saying that Harry was hers. Sirius was a jealous person and very possessive of Harry, but with Rose it was just adorable and was fun to see how fast it took to get her to scream.

"Mine," Sirius said and even raspberry'd her cheek again.

"Sirius!" Hermione chastised as she came up. "This is New Years Eve and I would appreciate it if you will not make my daughter scream."

Sirius pouted but smiled when Harry gave him a kiss. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she sweetly smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, even great." Sirius still kept Harry in his embrace but straightened up so he could press his cheek to Harry' temple. "How have you been?"

"Good. I'm actually helping Draco get everything he needs to start his own practice."

"Yeah, he told us about that last night," Harry said as he played with Rose's hair. "I think it's great. He wasn't being treated right at St. Mungo's. Long hours and barely any money. It's a good thing he's individually wealthy."

Hermione nodded as she sipped her drink. "I can't understand it either. I mean, he's the best pediatrician in that hospital and they're horrible to him."

"Fred and George seem happy with the decision," Ron said as he came up and smoothed Rose's hair down. Sirius loosened his grip a bit when Harry started bouncing Rose up and down on his hip.

Harry laughed, stirring Sirius' arousal up. He's always loved Harry's laugh.

"I can imagine so. Those two have a voracious appetite for our blonde friend and they've been a bit lonely with him working those long hours. Now he can make his own hours and get home to those two."

They all laughed with Rose's giggle joining them.

* * *

Harry had been floating on air since lunch, after his doctor's appointment. He was given news that was mind boggling, terrifying, confusing, surprising, wonderful, and spectacular all together. He had gotten home with the stupidest smile on his face, luckily Sirius hadn't been home then or he would have asked questions, and he had been able to control it by the time he got home. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs the news, he wanted to sit Sirius down and tell him, but he also wanted to surprise him and he thought that tonight or tomorrow morning would be the perfect time to tell him.

He was standing in a pair of leather pants that felt wonderful on him, and couldn't help but feel smug at how good he looked. Good enough to eat by the looks Sirius has been sending him since he saw him. He had Rose on his hip and it just made him feel giddy as she reminded him of his happy news. Harry's happiness hasn't dimmed and he didn't think it would anytime soon.

Hermione took Rose back when midnight came close and Sirius was immediately on him - he had left for a while to play the annual New Year's Eve Wizards' Chess Tournament that they had between Sirius, Draco, and Ron (really pointless in Harry's opinion) - and held on tight while presses kisses all over his neck. "You look so fucking hot in these pants," Sirius whispered low in Harry's ear before he licked the shell of his ear.

Harry felt like his knees were going to give out.

"I want to rip them right off you." He nipped his earlobe. "I want to suck your cock." Harry moaned and felt Sirius tighten his hold on him as he went a bit limp in his arms. "I want to pump my cock into your tight…(lick)…hot…(nip)…ass."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip to hold back the whimper.

"Geez Sirius," he heard from somewhere behind them.

They both turned, with Sirius still behind him, and saw Severus and Remus. Though for Harry he wasn't really registering that two people were standing in front of them and had known what Sirius was doing to Harry. All Harry could do was try to get his breathing back to normal, stop his body from trembling, and try to get his half hard on to go down.

"Honestly Sirius," Remus said while shaking his head and coming forward to take Harry away. "I know he looks good but can't you control yourself a little better?"

"No," Sirius huffed and folded his arms. "He looks delicious."

Remus rolled his eyes while Severus smirked. "Come on guys, the countdown is close."

They all walked outside, to watch the fireworks and for their own fireworks they were going to set off. Normally everyone would be bundled up for warmth but with magic, a section of the backyard felt like refreshing warm spring.

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione were talking with Dumbledore - who was playing with Rose on his lap - and McGonagall while Fred, George, and Draco were talking amongst themselves. Arthur was talking with Bill and Fleur while Charlie and his boyfriend Mike were conversing with Percy and his wife. Harry saw Tonks and Moody off by themselves as Lucius and Narcissa were doing the same. Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Harry took the last seats and they waited for the time to count down.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"You know I love you?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Sirius and interlocked their fingers. "Naturally. How could you not?"

"Smart ass," he mumbled under his breath. "You know, you and Remus spend way too much time with Severus."

"Because he's so friendly." Sirius rolled his eyes and he heard Severus snort while Remus chuckled. "What? He is. That's why we've been friends from the start."

Severus snorted again. "I couldn't stand you from the start. But, then again, I thought you were a replica of your father at the time."

"Showed you wrong," Harry smugly said.

"Guys, it's time." Draco said in the arms of Fred and George.

"10!"

They stood up from their seats.

"9!"

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry while he cupped his cheek with the other.

"8!"

Harry wrapped his own arms around Sirius.

"7!"

Sirius pulled him close so they were flush against each other.

"6!"

Harry stared into Sirius' eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. He's always loved Sirius' hair.

"5!"

Sirius ran his thumb over Harry's cheek in return.

"4!"

As Harry stared into Sirius' eyes, he tried to show him all the love he felt for him in return.

"3!"

Sirius smiled, pressed a kiss to each cheek before looking back into Harry's eyes, his love shining through in return.

"2!"

"I love you Harry."

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered as the fireworks exploded.

Sirius leaned down and pressed their lip together, the kiss soft and sweet. He licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry did nothing except open his lips for him and massage their tongues together. Harry tilted his head more slightly while Sirius pulled his head back to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together in a sweet kiss, nothing but sweetness and gentleness between the two men in love.

Harry instinctively leaned toward Sirius when the man pulled back, but smiled when Sirius smiled. "Happy New Year Sirius."

"Happy New Year Harry."

* * *

After about another hour of celebrating, Harry said his goodbyes. Sirius was going to stay for a bit longer and then come home, which was fine and dandy for Harry since he wanted to surprise Sirius with a sort of…display.

Flooing home, Harry greeted Dobby and Kreacher and wished them Happy New year before going to his and Sirius' room. He showered and dried before grabbing the new voice activated dildo and lube and lying out on the bed.

Harry had a thing about being manually prepared compared to doing it magically. He was fine with it done magically during the times their passion was so intense they couldn't wait, but other than that no. It felt impersonal and he didn't like that.

So, lying out on the bed, Harry lied on his back with his knees raised apart. Lubing up his fingers, he massaged himself with one finger before pushing it in. He hissed a bit before he relaxed and pushed his finger in and out, and then added another finger. Scissoring his fingers to stretch himself, Harry moaned when he pushed against his prostate. He did it again and again, adding another finger. Harry was soon moaning and writhing on the bed, fucking his own fingers. He would have stroked his cock but he knew if he did that then he wouldn't survive for long.

Harry grabbed the dildo and after lubing it up a good amount, he slowly entered it into his ass, feeling it slide in. "Shit," Harry gasped as he grabbed the sheets with one hand. Immediately the thing started fucking him, starting in a slow pace. "Faster," Harry soon gasped and the toy sped up. He threw his head back with a moan as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly as he ordered the toy to move faster and enlarge.

He had no idea how long he was there for, but he didn't care. The dildo was going faster and enlarging so much that it was practically pounding into him and right onto his prostate. He was so lost he didn't hear the door open; only realizing he was not alone when one second he was stroking himself and the next his hands were tied above his head.

* * *

Sirius hadn't wanted Harry to head home alone but Draco wanted to talk to him so Harry went ahead and Sirius stayed to talk to him. It hadn't been really that all important, which irritated Sirius a bit, but he didn't say anything and then after saying goodbye to everyone, he left Malfoy Manor for home.

He had walked in and said hello to Dobby and Kreacher and then made his way to the bedroom. He immediately heard noises; moans and groans, so thinking that Harry was hurt or sick, he panicked and quickly opened the door. "Harry, are you…oh sweet Merlin," he gasped in the end as his dick instantly hardened.

The sight that he was greeted to about gave him a heart attack. Right there on the bed, right there in front of him was a sweaty, moaning, writhing, naked Harry with his hand around his cock while a dildo fucking his ass.

Sirius groaned and immediately took matters into his hands. He flicked his wand and Harry's arms were spread out and tied to the headboard. "Stop," he said and watched the dildo stop in mid-stroke.

The sound of Harry's moan and whimper hardened Sirius even more.

He flicked his wand again to vanish his clothes. Sirius crawled on the bed, stopping over Harry and looked down into his wide eyes. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he whispered in a tsking way. "You started without me."

He watched Harry bite down on his bottom lip - that gesture always made Sirius hot - and just continue to stare up at him as he panted. But Sirius would be surprised if Harry even really saw him because his eyes were so dark and glazed over that Sirius could tell how close Harry was.

"You were close weren't you love?"

Harry whimpered and quickly nodded his head.

"Well, we can't have that." He said and flicked his wand to conjure a cock ring around Harry. Harry groaned and tried to reach for it but his hands were tied to the bed.

"Sirius," he whined.

"Now," he said as he looked around. He picked up the box for the dildo and quickly scanned the instructions which weren't hard. Just say what you wanted and it did it. He threw the instructions aside and leaned over Harry again. He lowered so that they were flush against each other and both men moaned at the feel of skin to skin contact. "Start," Sirius whispered and listened to the sounds coming from Harry as the dildo pushed in and out of him slowly.

* * *

***roll eyes* Removed because FFN is being uppidy.**

* * *

They both collapsed and tried to catch their breath. When Sirius felt he had better control he pulled back to look down at Harry and chuckled when he saw him asleep. He slowly and gently pulled out of Harry before cleaning them both and releasing Harry from the headboard. He lied down beside Harry and covered them with their blanket before wrapping his arms around Harry who was still out.

Sirius pushed Harry's sweaty hair off his forehead and pressed him a kiss. "Love you Harry."

"I love you too," he heard mumbled back but when he looked down at Harry he was still asleep.

Shaking his head he held Harry tight and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

A few hours went by before Sirius woke up to the feel of fingers going through his hair. He stirred awake and instinctively held onto Harry tighter and buried his face further into Harry. But he blinked his eyes open when he felt himself bury his face further into flesh. He looked down and saw that sometime while they were asleep Sirius had lowered himself to Harry's stomach and used it as a pillow.

He smiled against the soft skin and gave it a kiss before looking up.

Harry was looking down at him with a small smile as he continued playing with Sirius' hair. "Morning love."

"Morning," Sirius whispered back. He frowned. "It's not time for breakfast at Malfoy Manor is it?" Everyone got back together at Malfoy Manor for breakfast on New Years.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. We still have a few hours."

"Then why are you awake? Are you okay? You're not sore are you?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I'm fine Sirius. A little sore but I'm used to it," he said with a smile.

Sirius smiled back and nuzzled Harry's stomach again. "Harry."

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to ask you."

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath he looked up at Harry with his chin resting on his stomach. "You know I love you, and I always will. Nothing can keep me away, not even death as we've seen it."

They both chuckled.

"And I love you."

Sirius smiled despite how nervous he was. "I want to live the rest of my life with you. So, will you do me honor of bonding with me and making the luckiest and happiest man for the rest of my life?"

He held his breath as he watched Harry's eyes widen and then tear up. But it whooshed out of him when Harry nodded. They both smiled and Sirius quickly crawled up Harry's body while Harry sat up so they could meet with a kiss. Harry laughed as Sirius pressed kisses all over him before he leaned over Harry to open his nightstand drawer and get the ring. "Here," he said as he opened the box. "It was your mother's. She wanted you to wear it, or give it to the one you were going to be with depending on the situation."

Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks and Sirius wiped them away with a smile because he knew they were happy tears.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on Harry's finger and pressed a kiss to the ring. He looked at Harry and Harry looked so beautiful. His hair was more all over the place than usual, his eyes that had been half awake earlier were wide awake now and happiness was shining in his beautiful green eyes. His lips were still a bit swollen from the kisses from last night and his chest was on display since the sheet was pulled around their hips. Sirius could die again right now and would have been the happiest man alive.

Sirius leaned forward for a small sweet kiss and nibbled on Harry's bottom lip. "Yummy," he whispered when he pulled back and it caused Harry to blush. Oh how he loved Harry's blush.

Harry went back to looking at the ring as they lied back down together, Sirius using Harry's stomach as a pillow again. Both feeling happy.

"Well, I have something for you too Sirius."

Sirius looked up at Harry with a frown. "You do?"

Harry nodded. "I do. You know how I've been a little all over the place the past two weeks?"

How could he forget? Harry sometimes woke up throwing up and Sirius would be right behind him to rub his back and bad a cool washcloth on his forehead. One time Harry actually fainted on Sirius and he had been ready to go to the hospital but Harry got him not to since Harry didn't want the press all over Harry's emergency visit to St. Mungo's. Sirius had reluctantly agreed not to take him but said that if it happened again then he was going to take Harry, even if he had to knock him out again and carry him. But Harry never fainted and the throwing up stopped so he just passed it off as some kind of passing bug.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Well, I found out why it was happening."

Sirius immediately sat up and ran his hands over Harry, surprising Harry but making him feel loved with how panicked and worried Sirius looked. "What? What's wrong? Are you sick? Is it serious? Do we-"

"Sirius!" Harry grabbed his face and Sirius calmed down once he looked in Harry's eyes. "I'm fine. But there is something. Quiet," he said when Sirius opened his mouth to ask more question.

Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and placed it over his stomach, making Sirius frown. "Is it your stomach?"

Harry chuckled. "You could say that."

"What? What is it? Harry just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius stared, his eyes flicking back and forth between his face and stomach. "You're pregnant?" Harry nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes Sirius."

"You're pregnant."

Harry didn't know if he should laugh or roll his eyes. "Yes Sirius, that's what I just said."

"Baby."

He was leaning toward laughing but not yet. "That's what pregnant means."

"You. And. Me. Baby?"

Harry eyed him. "Yes," he said slowly. "You and I made a baby."

"Pregnant."

Harry did roll his eyes while he sat up. He pointed to Sirius. "You." He pointed to himself. "And I." Then he pointed to his stomach which Sirius' hand was still on. "Made a baby. That means I'm pregnant. That means there's a baby in my stomach that will come out in nine months."

Sirius was quiet for a while, just staring back and forth between Harry and his stomach and Harry smiled at how adorable Sirius looked. He was sure Sirius was trying to process that they were going to have a baby, that Harry, a man, was pregnant. It wasn't common for that to happen. In fact, the last wizard to have a baby was about thirty years ago. That was why he hadn't believed his doctor at first until he was shown the results himself.

Harry looked back at Sirius and saw how Sirius was still looking adorably lost. So, leaning over to his own nightstand, he grabbed the book that he's been reading for a while and opened it while he waited for Sirius.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"We're having a baby!"

Harry jumped at the sudden outburst from Sirius, who's been quiet and looking between Harry and his stomach for the last ten minutes.

"Harry! You're pregnant!"

While rolling his eyes, Harry closed his book. He hoped their child didn't get Sirius' brains.

_(Updated 6.18.12)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**First week of September…**_

Harry was lying in bed on his side with Sirius behind him and his arms wrapped around him. Right now he was comfortable lying down and with Sirius close…though he wouldn't mind cutting off Sirius' dick as it was digging into his back. That stupid dick is what got Harry in the position he was in, in the first place. All because he couldn't keep his hands to himself and keep it in his pants.

Throwing Sirius' arm off of him he slowly sat up and looked back at Sirius. The douchebag was still sleeping, he just rolled over. Grumbling, Harry walked—in no way did he waddle—downstairs to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

As he sat down at the table he thought about some of his past cravings seeing as he was back on normal food. Harry remembered how he one time had pancakes with syrup and mustard. That had been utterly delicious, of course now he didn't think he'd be able to eat it again.

Balancing the ice cream tub on his belly because he wanted to lean back, Harry looked at his wedding and engagement rings and remembered the New Year's breakfast at Malfoy Manor.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Harry and Sirius just flooed into Malfoy Manor when Harry was pounced on by Draco. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Chuckling, Harry hugged Draco back. "For what?"_

_"For the toys you recommended to my Hell Raisers." He moaned. "I've never had a better night. Hey Sirius."_

_"Hi Draco." Sirius kept an arm around Harry, he hadn't stopped touching Harry since he got over his shock and became ecstatic about having a baby. Of course Harry was the one carrying the baby, but Sirius had kept Harry up those last few hours with questions, worries, and his support._

_Draco looked back and forth between them and stared at Sirius' beaming face. "I'm guessing you two had a wonderful night also."_

_"Of course," Harry said._

_"Yep!" Sirius cheered as his arm tightened. "Now let's eat."_

_They walked to the dining room to join everyone else and Harry watched as the twins latched onto Draco as soon as he took his seat between them. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he put his breakfast together. _

_Chatting went on for a while, Harry and Sirius seemed to be floating on air with their happiness, but Harry had been watching Draco and the twins the whole time and he thought something was up. Fred and George kept watching what Draco ate and pushed him to eat whenever he paused to talk. These big smiles never left their faces and when Harry looked at Sirius he saw that they were almost the same. Harry finally looked at Draco's left hand—since that was the engagement hand for male bonding—and saw a ring. Everything was finalized for him when he watched Fred and George touch Draco's stomach when they thought no one was looking. _

_"Merlin!" Harry cried and it pulled everyone's attention. _

_Draco looked up at Harry and Harry couldn't help but laugh. What were the odds that Draco would end up pregnant, just like Harry? And also get engaged the same early morning as Harry? _

_When Draco frowned, Harry looked at Draco's left hand and then his stomach. Draco smiled at his engagement ring but paled when he realized that Harry realized he was pregnant also. But Harry pointed to himself too._

_They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing._

_"Love? You want to let everyone in on the joke?" Sirius asked._

_"Yeah-" Fred started._

_"we don't take kindly-"_

_"to being left out of a joke," Fred finished._

_Draco and Harry looked at each other and then looked around the table. "Well," Draco started as he grabbed Fred and George's hands, "I think there are a few announcements we need to make."_

_"Really?" the twins asked smiling._

_"Yes, and we're not the only ones."_

_They looked at Harry who winked. "Yes." Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and Draco and Harry at the same time said, "We're engaged."_

_Everyone cheered and congratulated them, the women squealed and started talking about wedding plans so Harry cut them off to finish the news. "Draco and I are also pregnant."_

_Silence._

_"You're pregnant?" Hermione asked._

_Draco and Harry nodded._

_"How?"_

_Harry pointed to Sirius while Draco pointed to the twins._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "I gathered that but I mean how. You're men."_

_"Actually, wizards have had babies in the past," Dumbledore said. _

_Lucius nodded. "But it hasn't happened in…thirty years right dear?" Narcissa nodded. "It's rare but it's not unheard of. Now, I'm not completely surprised about Harry because of how powerful he is, and I'm not that surprised with Draco either because there has been male pregnancies in the Malfoy line many years ago."_

_"But how?"_

_"I have some books on it in the library Hermione. But you'll read them after Draco," he added when Hermione moved to get up. Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's pout. She was such a bookworm and demanded to know information on things she didn't know. Saying there's a book on it in the same house she was in at the moment but not letting her read it was like waving a piece of candy in front of her face._

_"Well congratulations!" Ron said and that set the others off on congratulations and the women talking about baby showers._

_**End Flashback~**_

Turned out Draco had known he was pregnant about a week longer than Harry found out about himself and that was why Draco had come to talk to Harry about bonding that one day. Draco was one to two weeks ahead of Harry, so the women decided to throw a baby shower for the both of them at the same time and Harry was happy with that.

Everyone had talked with excitement that everyone ended up staying for lunch also which Lucius and Narcissa didn't mind. During that lunch Remus and Severus announced how they've been looking into adoption because they wanted kids too but Remus couldn't get pregnant due to his furry problem and Severus refused to carry a child around for nine months.

When Sirius and Harry had gotten home after the lunch, Sirius had immediately asked Harry all kinds of questions about the nursery. Harry smiled at Sirius' enthusiasm and helped him clear the room beside theirs and start planning how they were going to make the room and went looking around for what they liked for the nursery.

Sirius and Harry had wanted a very small wedding, so they had just married in the backyard after a few months, before Harry became too big. Same for Draco, Fred, and George, except their wedding had been much larger, much to Narcissa and the women's joy since they hadn't been able to go all out for Sirius and Harry. It had been pretty detailed and large, but it had been beautiful and Harry had never felt happier for Draco, Fred, and George. They just looked so happy and you could see their love for each other.

Molly and Ginny of course had attended, and Sirius and Harry tried to stay away from them. But that of course didn't happen. Ginny had tracked him down just when Sirius had left to get Harry a drink during the reception.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Hello Harry."_

_"Ginny."_

_"Can I sit here?" She asked pointing to a chair to his left. Sure there was another chair separating them but Harry didn't want her to sit by him. His pregnancy wasn't known like Draco's. Draco's was known since he was a bit bigger than Harry due to him carrying twins. Plus it wasn't like the family could keep his pregnancy secret from Molly and Ginny. They had been told. But Harry hadn't told anyone outside his family at that New Year breakfast, which included Tonks and Moody. He wasn't showing that much and his robes hid a lot._

_"Harry?"_

_"Fine," he mumbled. He didn't want to cause a scene._

_Ginny smiled and sat down, leaning forward to show off her cleavage. Harry would have rolled his eyes but he stopped himself in time. Honestly, he hadn't talked to her in years and she was still trying to grab his attention._

_"How are you?" she asked._

_"Happy."_

_She scowled but covered it with a smile, but not quickly enough. "And Sirius?"_

_"Happy."_

_"Harry, what do you see in him? He's old, probably insane from all those years in Azkaban, and he's your godfather. When will you stop this charade and get with me? You know I'll make you happy."_

_Harry stared at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hasn't talked or even seen her since his sixth year, her fifth, and after she almost killed him. Did she honestly think he'd get with her after that? She knew he's been with Sirius the whole time and still she thought he was faking being gay. And she thought he'd get with her after she insulted Sirius? Even after she's been fucking almost all of the British wizarding world?_

_"Ginny!" he heard screeched from a distance away. They both turned to see Molly walking, more like marching, over to them. Harry kept his face blank but he was a little worried about what this was about and he didn't want to be cornered by both Molly and Ginny, especially in his delicate state._

_"Ginny, I thought I told you to stay away from Harry."_

_"Mom, I'm trying to see why he's keeping up this charade about being gay and with Sirius. I know he'd be happier with me."_

_Molly shook her head. "Ginny, I've told you for years now that Harry is gay and that he's obviously happy with Sirius. And even if he wasn't, after how we both almost killed him he wouldn't get together with you."_

_"Mom! How can you say that?"_

_Harry looked around and saw that a few people were watching them. Quickly, he put up a silencing charm so that they didn't draw any more attention and chance ruining Draco, Fred, and George's happy occasion._

_"Harry is not gay! He can't be! He's Harry Potter and Harry Potter can't be gay. It's sick and disgusting."_

_Harry glared at the red headed bitch, wanting to hit her, but Molly beat him. Molly smacked Ginny right across the cheek and Ginny stared at her in shock. _

_"Now listen here Ginny. I've tolerated your ranting and your sleeping around, even though I've tried to stop it, only because you are my daughter and the only one of my children who still talks to me the way they used to. But no more. I will not tolerate this talk and behavior any longer. Harry is allowed to be what he wants and who he wants to be with. You will clean up your act immediately. You will find a job, I don't care if it's cleaning after the owls in the owlery. You will find a job, and you will save up so you can move out. You are the only lazing about child of mine and I won't allow it any longer. Now apologize to Harry for insulting him and Sirius, leave them alone, and then leave. We will speak more on this at home later."_

_Harry could only stare in shock at Molly. He thought that Molly had been still thinking like Ginny, but he guessed he heard wrong. He wished she thought like this when she found out about Harry and Sirius in the first place. _

_Ginny turned to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry." Harry didn't say anything because he wasn't going to accept it when he knew she didn't mean it. She was only doing it because her mother said. Ginny left with tears in her eyes and Harry looked at Molly._

_"I apologize, Harry. I've been trying to get her to let this go and move on for years but it hasn't worked." Harry just stared. "I know I've ruined everything all those years ago but I hope that we could at least start over and work up to being friends. I know you can never view me as a mother again."_

_Harry wasn't ready to just forgive her yet but he did feel a bit bad for how her own children barely talked to her now. She was right, he could never go back to viewing her as a surrogate mother again, but who knew about a friend. "We'll see," he said._

_Molly gave a small smile. "Thank you." She turned to leave but turned back and smiled fully. "And congratulations on your bonding." She nodded to his right hand which had his bonding and engagement ring._

_Harry smiled back and nodded. "Thank you."_

_**End Flashback~**_

Harry and Sirius have seen Molly now and again and it's been civil. She told them that Ginny in fact did get a job and it was the one Molly said she didn't care about. Ginny cleaned up after the owls at the owlery because that was all she was qualified for. She hasn't moved out yet but she was looking into places.

Eventually they told Molly about the pregnancy since Harry was having trouble hiding it as the months passed and she had practically bounced up and down in glee and congratulated them a mile a minute.

Now, Harry was two weeks from his due date and Draco was two weeks overdue. Poor Draco. He's been cranky and moody since the first overdue day. Harry felt bad for the twins even though they were taking it in stride and never stopped smiling, but Harry knew they were nervous and worried. They were worried something was wrong with the baby, but the doctor assured them that the twins and Draco were fine. They just weren't ready to come out. And they were worried that they weren't going to be around when the baby came. That was why they closed their shop after a week overdue.

"Harry."

Harry looked down and saw Dobby standing there. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He smiled. "Yes Dobby. I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack." He pointed to the now empty ice cream carton.

Dobby nodded. "As long as you're alright."

"Don't worry Dobby. I'm not due for another-" Harry doubled over in pain as his stomach suddenly spasmed.

"Harry!"

"Get…Sirius," Harry gritted out between the pain.

Harry heard the tell sign of Dobby popping out and he set the carton on the table before grabbing the edge. The spasm hurt and Harry knew it was a contraction. He was just happy his wat- Damn it! His water just broke and it was all over the floor and seat.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he ran over.

"Water broke," he said as the contraction stopped. "And I just had a contraction."

"Okay. Dobby, grab the suitcase! Here love." He held out his hand and Harry grab it to get help standing up. Sirius picked him up bridal style—he was still light pregnant—and asked Dobby to shrink the suitcase and then put it in his pocket. "Thank you Dobby." He walked to the fireplace and called out St. Mungo's before going through.

* * *

_**Twenty hours later…**_

Harry was lying in the hospital bed sweaty, tired, and cranky. He wanted to kill Sirius for putting him in this position. "Don't even think about touching me again you mutt," he growled.

Sirius nervously chucked but gulped when he saw the look Harry gave him.

Harry wanted to smirk for scaring Sirius but he didn't feel smug right now.

"Knock knock."

He raised his head to see who was visiting him now. Everyone from the family had visited him but the doctor ordered only two at a time, three if Sirius left because they didn't know when the time would come for Harry to push. Harry knew they were all still in the waiting room for him and Harry could cry from the love and support. He actually did cry at one point but he would deny it later and threatened Sirius if he ever told.

"Draco! You lucky bastard."

Draco had come into the hospital minutes after Harry but had given birth thirty minutes after showing up. The lucky bastard. He's obviously rested but was still a bit weak because he was being pushed in a wheelchair by Fred followed by George. Draco was holding one baby while George held the other.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey. These yours?"

"No Harry, we stole them."

"Come on Draco, I'm tired. And if you can't give me a break then bite me."

"Alright, alright. Geez you sound cranky." Draco ignored the twins as they coughed and Harry and Sirius snickered. "Yes these are ours. Fred be a good boy and help me up." Fred immediately went to Draco and helped him stand and sit on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry looked at the baby in his arms and smiled. "Definitely a Weasley."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes."

The baby boy with the Weasley red hair opened his eyes and Harry smiled again. The baby had the Malfoy trade mark gray eyes but it was mixed with Weasley blue, eyes reminding him of steel. "Beautiful. What's his name?"

"Scorpius Abernox Malfoy-Weasley."

"And…" He looked at George who came forward to show the baby girl. She looked exactly like her brother, even the steel colored eyes.

"This is Alexandra Milia Malfoy-Weasley."

"They're beautiful, guys."

"Of course they are," Draco huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes but stopped when he was hit with another contraction. Sirius held his hand through it and then gave him a kiss when it was over. It was what he did each time and it was sweet but it just kept reminding him how he ended up this way. He glared at Sirius before turning back to Draco and his men who were all smiling. "So, how are you?"

"Tired but I'll be good enough to leave the day after tomorrow since they have to make sure me and the babies are fine before sending us home."

Harry nodded.

"Harry," Fred said as he took Scorpius from Draco, "we were wondering if you and Sirius would like to be Scorpius' godparents."

"Really?" Sirius asked as Harry sat up a bit straighter.

They all nodded. "Yep. Remus and Severus are godparents to Alexandra, so we were wondering if you'd be godparents for Scorpius."

"We'd be honored to," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh stop your blubbering. Honestly."

"Hey! You were crying yesterday when you didn't have any cookies," Harry pointed out

Draco stuck his nose up which had Fred, George, Harry, and Sirius chuckling. "Well…that was different."

"Uh-huh."

"So you excited Harry?" George asked.

"I just want the baby out."

"Tell me again why you didn't want to know the sex," Draco said as he took Alexandra from George.

"We want it to be a surprise."

"But what about the nursery?"

"You've seen the nursery Draco," Harry said as he interlocked his fingers with Sirius. "It's cream colored. We didn't want to do the traditional blue or pink."

"Plus I don't think I can take a room all pink," Sirius said. "I at least need a few years to warm up to that if we do have a daughter and she decorates her room herself."

Harry chuckled and patted his hand with his other one.

Another contraction hit and Sirius was there for him, telling him it would be okay and that it was almost over. Then he gave him a kiss, which Harry glared at him.

"Just think, if you give birth before midnight then our kids will have the same birthday."

"Yeah," Harry sighed as he laid back.

"Hey, we're going to go and let you rest."

Harry absently nodded and said goodbye to Blondie, Hell Raisers, and Mini Hell Raisers, which Draco moaned at and the twins beamed at.

* * *

_**An hour later…**_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME AGAIN I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR DICK, BOIL IT, PUT IT ON A HOTDOG BUN, AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!"

The doctor and nurse stifled their laughter as they were used to this from other deliveries, and from the way Sirius paled. "You don't mean that," Sirius said as he winced at the grip Harry had on his hand. "Do you?"

Harry sweetly smiled at Sirius and Sirius thought he was going to pass out from fear. That smile was bad, bad news. He looked at the doctor and nurse but they just shook their head. "You're on your own. Then again I hear that threat a lot but they never follow through."

"Wanna bet," Harry growled. "Now get this baby out of me."

"One more minute, Harry," Doctor Pierce said.

When the minute was up the doctor looked up at Harry from between his legs. "Okay Harry. When the next contraction hits I want you to push. I'll tell you when to relax."

"Fine."

The next contraction hit and he pushed, and dear Merlin did it hurt!

"Relax."

Harry collapsed back and Sirius was saying something but Harry wasn't really paying attention. All he knew was that he was there for him.

The next contraction hit and Harry pushed, and pushed, and pushed for what felt like forever.

"Rest."

Harry was gasping for air and silent tears were falling down his cheeks. "You're doing great Harry," Sirius said as he wiped the tears away. "You're doing great."

"Alright Harry, one more push."

Harry shook his head. "I can't." He looked at Sirius. "I can't do it."

"Harry James Potter-Black," Sirius said as he looked at him in the eye. "Now you listen to me. You can do this. You have been through so much since Lily and James were murdered. You've faced Voldemort more times than needed, and you killed him your fifth year. You can certainly do this. I know you can."

Normally Harry would have laughed at that crappy hype talk but in the state he was in it worked. He nodded and pushed when the next contraction hit.

Seconds felt like minutes until Harry heard a scream. He flopped back in exhaustion and listened to Sirius say how much he loved him and their baby cry.

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

Harry was handed his daughter and gasped. "She's beautiful," Harry whispered.

"Just like you," Sirius whispered back and kissed his temple. Harry sighed and leaned into the kiss until Sirius pulled back and they both looked back down at their daughter.

She had black hair and when she opened her eyes, they were Harry's Avada Kedavra green with Sirius' gray around the edges.

"What's her name?" Doctor Pierce asked.

Harry looked at Sirius. "Elizabeth Lily Potter-Black."

The doctor nodded and wrote it down while the nurse cleaned him up and let his legs down.

As the doctor left, and Harry continued to stare at his daughter, Sirius asked, "Can you go get our family?"

"That's a lot of people but yes."

Harry and Sirius went back to staring at their daughter and Sirius fingered her tiny hair and cupped her head. "She's so tiny." He whispered.

"I know."

"She's also squishy. And wrinkly."

"Sirius."

"But she's also perfect and ours."

Shaking his head, he turned to kiss Sirius and surprisingly it was a bit heated.

"Geez, they just got a daughter and they're already working for another," they heard Severus say and the others laugh as they enetered.

Harry pulled back to glare at Severus but it wasn't full force. His eyes widened when he saw Draco being wheeled into the room on his bed.

"What's going on?"

"I figured that you'd want to be in the same room with Draco, plus it makes visits easy," Sirius said. "So I asked, Draco was fine with it, and then asked the doctor to bring him in after Elizabeth came."

"Thanks love."

"She's beautiful," Remus said as he came over while everyone gathered around his and Draco's bed. "What do you think Timothy?"

Timothy was Remus and Severus' seven year old boy they adopted a few months back and he quickly fit into the big family.

He came over to stand in front of Remus and then jumped up to sit beside Harry. He looked at Elizabeth and his face scrunched up. "She's all wrinkly."

Laughter filled the room and Harry couldn't have been happier with his life at that moment.

A while after everyone was seated and talking and Elizabeth was in the hospital basinet, Sirius said, "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks love," Harry sighed as he curled into Sirius. He was so tired.

"You want another one?"

Harry's head jerked back while the ones who heard him had the nerve to laugh. "Get this fool away from me."

**The End.**

_(Updated 6.18.12)_

* * *

**A/N: **Uncensored version is uploaded on AO3. My name is the same over there if head over.


End file.
